¡No puede ser! ¡Un bebe!
by Nana Walker
Summary: Después de ser atacado por uno de los experimentos de Komui, Allen sufre las consecuencias. Sin embargo, estas son más malas de lo que piensa. Regalo para Deskdraik
1. Cambio

**Título**: ¡No puede ser! ¡Un bebé!: Capítulo 01. Cambio.

**Extensión**: Primera versión (22/04/2010) tenía 3074 palabras. Luego de la edición (15/09/2012) quedó en 3091 palabras.

**Advertencias**: Insinuaciones de homosexualidad y alguna que otra escena de sexo sugerida.

**Disclaimer**: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino, por lo tanto no obtengo ninguna forma de lucro por este trabajo.

**Resumen**: Después de ser atacado por uno de los experimentos de Komui, Allen sufre las consecuencias. Sin embargo, estas son más malas de lo que piensa.

* * *

_**¡No puede ser! ¡Un bebé!**_

_**Capítulo 01. Cambio**_

Lavi lo besó de nuevo, pero de forma distinta. Sus labios rozaron suavemente el hombro desnudo del albino, quien no pudo evitar entreabrir sus parpados, para luego voltearse y quedarse mirándolo fijamente al rostro. Había llegado hace un par de horas de una misión y llevaba a cuestas un cansancio tal, que lo obligaba a caer rendido enseguida en los brazos de Morfeo, sin siquiera dejar un pequeño espacio de tiempo para la conversación después de haber hecho el amor.

― Lo siento. No quería despertarte― se disculpó su compañero, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, tratando de usarla como un aliciente para la disculpa. Sabía que Allen estaba cansado, pero no había podido evitar besarlo sin darse cuenta.

― No importa― le respondió Allen, arrastrando las palabras, mientras los parpados se le cerraban solos y agregó, un poco extrañado―. ¿No pasa nada si te quedas mucho tiempo aquí?

― No― le respondió con tranquilidad―. Panda y yo ahora tenemos habitaciones separadas. Si regreso a la mía antes de que salga el sol, de seguro ni se entera― concluyó, en un tono de aparente convicción, sólo para que Allen se sintiese más tranquilo con toda aquella situación, porque casi podía asegurar que el anciano algo sospechaba, si es que ya no se había enterado por completo de su relación.

― Qué bueno, porque me gusta mucho cuando estamos así― murmuró el albino, mientras se dormía apaciblemente a su lado.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

La mañana llegaba y el canto de las primeras avecillas en el cielo se colaba por la ventana de la habitación del inglés, quien ya se encontraba haciendo flexiones apoyando sólo su pulgar en el respaldo de la silla. Apenas se hubo despertado― a primera hora en la mañana― no había podido evitar mirar inconscientemente a su costado, esperando ver a su amante dormido a su lado lo cual, en la vida real, era prácticamente imposible, porque debían tratar de mantener su relación oculta a toda costa.

Al principio, cuando Lavi y él se besaron por primera vez― estando en una misión― no lo había comprendido del todo bien. Siempre había considerado, gracias a las experiencias vividas con su Maestro, que lo normal era que ese tipo de demostraciones amorosas se diese sólo entre un hombre y una mujer, pero ni él ni Lavi lo habían podido evitar: sólo había surgido así, de forma espontánea y sin trabas.

Desde ese punto en adelante todo había sido una sucesión de momentos junto a Lavi, de un secreto compartido, de caricias, besos y de una clase de afecto especial que sólo había sido capaz de sentir por el aprendiz de Bookman.

Apenas terminó de arreglarse, después de sus ejercicios matutinos, se dirigió directo al comedor, pues sus tripas ya le demandaban un poco de atención. Antes de salir de su habitación, examinó exhaustivamente su aspecto para comprobar que todo continuará igual que ayer pero, a la mitad del examen, notó con un poco de vergüenza un pequeño chupón que se asomaba por su cuello: era obvio que no podría salir con aquella marca desvergonzada asomándose en medio de su piel. Se limitó a ocultarla lo mejor que pudo, ajustando un poco más su camisa para que no se notara.

Muchos metros más allá, se encontraba cierto pelirrojo que bostezaba largo y tendido ante un anciano a su lado. Lavi trataba de concentrarse en las lecturas, que se exhibían como una montaña interminable delante de él, sin poder evitar sentir cierta simpatía por la ociosidad de Komui, ya que el simple hecho de ver una cantidad ilimitada de documentos por leer y firmar multiplicaba la flojera.

― ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué me pegas, Panda?! ― alegó, después de recibir un golpe imprevisto de parte de su maestro.

― ¡¿Te atreves a preguntar?!― le replicó Bookman―. Has estado todo este rato sin prestarle la atención debida a todos los documentos. ¡No sigas haciéndome perder el tiempo en vigilarte!

Lavi lo miró y con desgano le dio la razón, para no alargar más la conversación. Sabía muy bien que no era de vago que no leía el día de hoy, sino que por cansancio ya que, gracias al haberse quedado casi toda la noche con Allen, casi se caía de sueño. Además, como si su maestro estuviese al tanto de la situación, lo había hecho madrugar (casi como si fuera un castigo) dando por excusa lo atrasados que iban con el trabajo (a saber cómo se podían atrasar, si no tenían ninguna especie de jefe por dicho empleo).

Lavi decidió clavar la vista en los papeles rogando, en su fuero interno, que sólo ese mero acto sirviera para la concentración: era lo único que podía hacer de momento.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

― ¡¿Lavi no está?! ― preguntó Allen, con una evidente mueca de decepción pegada al rostro. Lenalee negó con la cabeza, mientras él se sentaba a su lado, depositando una camionada de alimentos sobre la mesa―. Y yo que le había traído yakiniku(1) para desayunar― concluyó murmurando, mirando de soslayo dicho platillo.

Siendo sincero, por muy bienintencionado que sonara su comentario, hace un rato atrás le había pedido a Jerry que le pusiera mucho wasabi, de manera oculta, a aquel alimento. Quería ver a Lavi destiñendo un poco. Era consciente que era un poco cruel de su parte jugarle esa broma, pero ser atacado muchas veces en una pelea que, a todas luces, no había podido ganar, le frustraba un poco y su amante merecía, de vez en cuando, algún tipo de blanca venganza.

― Si quieres, yo me lo como por él. Siempre he tenido ganas de probar el yakiniku, pero se me olvida hacerlo― se ofreció la china, con una sonrisa adornando sus mejillas sonrojadas, mientras arrastraba hacia sí el plato, sin siquiera escuchar la respuesta de su interlocutor.

Allen balbuceó excusas sin sentido, tratando de detenerla, sin obtener resultados, pues Lenalee ya le había ganado la discusión echándose un trozo de carne a la boca.

Al ver como su compañera comía, Allen no pudo evitar tragar saliva. Komui me matará, pensó, sudando helado. La chica, aún con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de carmín, seguía masticando aquella bomba picante, sin percatarse de la tensión en la que mantenía a su amigo. Después de saborear el platillo, tragó, mientras Allen hacia una cuenta regresiva mental, contando los últimos segundos de vida que le quedaban.

― Es un poco picante, pero está bastante bien― murmuró la china y, juntando sus manos, procedió a agradecer la comida―. Muchas gracias por la comida. ¿No te importa si me voy? ― le consultó a su compañero.

― No. Si tienes algo que hacer, no importa― le contestó, mientras observaba el trozo de yakiniku que Lenalee había dejado en el plato.

La exorcista levantó su bandeja y, antes de irse, le aconsejó a Allen probar ese platillo, ya que sólo comer dango no era bueno para su salud.

Walker miró renuente, durante un par de minutos, aquel veneno picante y tragando saliva, se infundió el valor para probarlo. Lo masticó por unos segundos pero, a diferencia de Lenalee, no pudo evitar salir corriendo― en dirección al baño― para tomar más agua de la que hubiese tragado en toda su vida.

― ¡Tsk! Estúpido Brote de habas― murmuró Kanda, esbozando una sonrisa burlesca, que para sus compañeros de mesa no pasó desapercibida.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

Lenalee tomó el termo lleno de café, recién preparado, y comenzó a verterlo en las tazas de los miembros de la sección científica. Las fue llenando una a una hasta que, mientras se frotaba los ojos, sirvió la última, que pertenecía a su excéntrico hermano. La chica las contó, para comprobar si llevaba el número de tazas correctas y volvió restregarse los ojos. No entendía la razón por la cual su vista estaba fallando pero, por el momento, decidió no prestarle mucha importancia. Ya se le pasaría pronto ese malestar, pensó, suspirando.

Tomó por las asas la bandeja y se dirigió a la sección científica, llevándoles el brebaje despertador a todos los pobres científicos que trabajaban sin dormir, desde hace varios días (cortesía de Komui), y que tanto lo necesitaban. Avanzó lentamente por los pasillos, pestañeando más de lo usual, en un pobre intento por volver a ver con normalidad.

De pronto, alguien se cruzó en su camino.

― ¡Lo siento, Lenalee!― exclamó una respetuosa voz que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar.

― No importa… Allen― murmuró la asiática con dificultad, debido a que se le estaba complicando el respirar.

― ¿Te ayudo?

― ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sólo si puedes― murmuró la chica, esbozando una sonrisa.

Sin mediar más palabra, Allen tomó la bandeja y se encaminó hacia la sección científica, sin dejar por ello de llevar la conversación por otros derroteros que Lenalee, a duras penas, podía seguir. Dieron unas cuantas vueltas, mientras la exorcista apenas le seguía el paso.

― ¡Espera Allen!― exclamó la joven, con mucho esfuerzo, a lo que Allen se detuvo bruscamente y se volteó, para recién notar que la joven casi no se podía sostener en pie.

― ¡¿Qué te pasa, Lenalee?!

Allen se acercó, alarmado de verla en tal estado pues nunca― ni siquiera después de las cruentas peleas contra los Akumas― la asiática había estado en peores condiciones. Apenas llegó a su lado, intentó ayudarla con una de sus manos, pero le era casi imposible con la bandeja a cuestas y sin un lugar donde dejarla.

― ¡¿Por qué no habías avisado que te encontrabas enferma?!― le reclamó, al ver el rubor en sus mejillas y oír el ritmo irregular de su respiración, que no hacía más que aumentar de frecuencia. Allen la miró preocupado, tratando de pensar en una forma de ayudarla y lo único que se le vino a la mente fue llevarla a la enfermería.

― No te preocupes Allen― murmuró su compañera y agregó, tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo―. Apenas les dejemos el café, me voy directo a la enfermería― al ver la cara de incredulidad del chico, recalcó―. Lo prometo, pero no le digas nada a mi hermano. No quiero preocuparlo ahora que esta tan atareado.

Al ver la insistencia de su amiga en guardar máxima discreción con respecto a su estado, no pudo negarse, pero le hizo jurar que, apenas entregado el café, dejaría que él mismo la llevase a la enfermería. Concordado esto, ambos se dirigieron al departamento científico y apenas entraron, no pudieron quedar indiferentes al aura de cansancio y depresión que emanaba de todo el personal.

― ¡Ya trajimos café!― avisó Allen, mientras Lenalee, con la mejor cara que podía exponer estando enferma, les daba las tazas cargadas de la bebida humeante a cada uno de los científicos, los que agradecían con una gran sonrisa el gesto.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

― Komui, Lenalee se va a casar― susurró Allen al oído del supervisor, pues Reever estaba sumamente ocupado y no se había podido encargar de despertar al perezoso jefe.

― ¡Lenalee!― gritó Komui, mientras se agarraba a las piernas de la chica y lloriqueaba sin parar.

― ¡Hermano, cálmate!― le pidió la muchacha, mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de su hermano mayor, recibiendo por contestación palabras de protestas y amenazas hacia su futuro marido―. ¡Te trajimos café!

El excéntrico supervisor apenas miró al albino, pudo notar que este sostenía su tazón. Allen, aliviado de que la pataleta infantil del supervisor hubiese terminado, le ofreció la taza a Komui, el que la tomó agradecido. Apenas hubo recibido la taza con el humeante café que le había preparado su hermana, sucedió lo inesperado: todo ocurrió en una espantosa cámara lenta, que indicaba el final de los días normales para Allen Walker.

Komui continuaba hincado en el suelo, probando el delicioso café que Lenalee con tanto amor le había preparado, cuando su hermana cayó lentamente en dirección al albino, quien sólo de la sorpresa no supo cómo reaccionar. La chica continuaba cayendo, notándose a simple vista que el final de su trayectoria sería sobre el mismo Allen. Lo que Walker vislumbró tarde― sólo cuando sucedió― fue aquel beso que Lenalee le dio sin querer al caer sobre él. Sólo se trató de un tope de labios, pero fue lo suficientemente imprevisto como para dejarlo paralizado por unos cuantos segundos, al igual que a todos los demás científicos que observaban en silencio la escena. Toda aquella inesperada y épica proeza frente al Supervisor Komui concluyó con Lenalee en los brazos de Allen, quien se limitó a evitar que su compañera llegase al suelo.

― ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a ensuciar a mi linda Lenalee?!

― No, no es lo que usted cree, Komui. Lenalee está... ― comenzó a explicar Walker, entre balbuceos y tartamudeos provocados por el temor de una inminente represalia por parte del chino.

Mientras tartamudeaba tratando de explicar lo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, lanzó una rápida mirada a su amiga, que se encontraba desmayada en sus brazos y respiraba con mucha más dificultad que hace unos momentos atrás. Al parecer, no le había dado ese topón adrede, sino que se había desmayado a causa de su enfermedad, de lo que Komui aún se daba cuenta porque, si se hubiese percatado, no estaría a un ápice de matarlo, sino que tratando de curar a su preciada hermana (o quizá estaría haciendo las dos cosas, ayudado de algún Komurin número chorromil).

El supervisor se incorporó rápidamente mientras un aura asesina― que fácilmente le podía hacer competencia a la de cierto exorcista japonés ― comenzaba a rodearle. Estaba determinado a darle su merecido, por lo que el exorcista no dudo en dejar a Lenalee sentada en una silla y salir corriendo de ahí, ya que sabía que las consecuencias podrían ser espantosas e inesperadas.

― ¡Por favor lleven a Lenalee a la enfermería!― gritó, antes de salir corriendo de la sección científica, perseguido por un Komui embebido de unas ansias de locura asesina.

Los científicos quedaron paralizados por la escena, hasta que Johnny reaccionó y se dirigió hacia Lenalee, que ya casi no respiraba. Al notar el jadeo y las mejillas afiebradas en su rostro, el joven científico no dudo en poner una de sus manos sobre la frente de la chica, sospechando ya el mal que la aquejaba.

― ¡Lenalee está ardiendo en fiebre!― gritó, pidiendo que lo ayudasen a llevarla a la enfermería.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

― ¡Komui, deténgase! ― gritó Allen, mientras trataba de no ser alcanzado por uno de los Komurines del supervisor. A diferencia de los anteriores diseños con los que Komui no hacía más que destruir media Orden, este era mucho más pequeño y rápido.

El albino dio media vuelta, tratando de perder al robot, sin poder lograrlo.

― ¡Nunca me detendré! ¡Te haré pagar! ¡Nunca más habrás deseado haber vivido! ¡Muajajajaja!― se escuchó la voz de Komui proviniendo del mismo robot―. ¡Este será tu castigo! ¡Komurin IV versión 2.0: dispara ahora tu arma especial!

Allen giró su rostro y, antes de poder esquivar el proyectil, este impactó de lleno en su cabeza, derramando un extraño líquido purpureo sobre su cuerpo.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

― Pero al final se arregló todo, ¿no?

― Uhm, sí, supongo...

― Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hacemos?― le consultó Lavi, mientras lo abrazaba y le mordía la oreja con suavidad.

― Me da la impresión que sólo piensas en eso últimamente― farfulló Allen, mientras se separaba de él y lo quedaba mirando fijamente en el rostro, tratando de explicarle lo que se le había venido a la mente―. Me cayó algo fabricado por Komui, ¿no? Lo normal es que, no sé, me hubiese pasado algo, pero sólo me manchó la ropa. Creó que es muy _poco_ castigo (por parte de Komui), considerando que Lenalee y yo, bueno, nos dimos un topón― concluyó, mientras Lavi hacía una pequeña mueca de algo que Allen no supo como denominar.

Era obvio que sólo se había tratado de un topón y él se lo había explicado una y otra vez, pero el pelirrojo estuvo mosqueado un buen rato, evitándolo por toda la Orden.

― Deberías tratar de calmarte― le aconsejó el aprendiz de Bookman, mientras se incorporaba y lo abrazaba de nuevo―. De seguro esta vez, lo que sea que Komui fabricó, no le funcionó. Eso explicaría el por qué no te pasó nada. En vez de pensar en eso, deberías preocuparte por una forma de lograr que recupere la confianza en ti― concluyó, con un puchero infantil.

― Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo, Lavi? ― protestó el albino, pero fue acallado por un beso del aprendiz de Bookman.

― Era una broma― se burló Lavi, enseñándole una gran sonrisa―. Aunque lo de hacer el amor no lo sea.

Sin pronunciar más palabras, se dejaron llevar.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

Un molesto piar lo despertó de su relajante sueño. Sabía que su insistencia, en estos últimos días, de poseer a Allen a diario, se debía al stress que lo aquejaba además de que― este último tiempo―, gracias a su trabajo y a que, gracias a que Panda lo vigilaba todo el tiempo, apenas se habían podido ver. Sabía que esa inseguridad no era culpa de Allen, pero siempre lo carcomía la idea de que, algún día, el menor lo dejaría de querer.

Comenzó a abrir poco a poco los párpados hasta, que con horror, notó como la luz del sol, que se filtraba por las cortinas, llegaba tenue a sus ojos. ¡Se había quedado dormido! Si Panda descubría que había pasado la noche con Allen, seguramente habría terribles represalias por parte de anciano, las cuales ni siquiera quería imaginar. Lo primero que hizo fue apoyar su mano en una superficie, para poder incorporarse y salir lo más rápido posible de la habitación de Walker.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? ― murmuró para sí, extrañado de lo que sentía con su mano.

Comenzó a apretar un bulto redondo con su mano, para examinarlo mejor y notó, con no poca sorpresa, que este emanaba calor, cosa extraña considerando que esta protuberancia era voluminosamente mucho más grande que las bolas su amante, además de estar situadas en un lugar en el cual no debería haber nada. Alarmado por esto y como buen (y por ende curioso) aprendiz de Bookman que era, decidió averiguarlo, levantando las frazadas. Apenas descubrió de qué se trataba el misterio, no dudo en despertar a su amante.

Seguramente, este hallazgo no le haría mucha gracia.

Fin Capitulo 01. Cambio

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

**Aclaraciones:**

(1): El yakiniku es la comida favorita de Lavi. ¡Sí, no estoy bromeando! Es información oficial de fanbook. El hecho de que Allen le haya puesto wasabi dentro es porque esa salsa verde picante del infierno es una de las cosas que Lavi odia.

* * *

N/A: Por fin termine el capitulo *se tira sobre su cama, toma el Libro de la Leyenda de los Soles y se dedica a leerlo como maniaca* ¿Les ha gustado? Si sé: mucho sacrilegio en muy pocas páginas (me refiero al topón que Allen y Lenalee se dieron por accidente, considerando que es un fic yaoi). De todos modos en el próximo capítulo ¡muchos más sacrilegios! ¡Y todos yaois (creo)!

Este fic lo publiqué el día 22/04/2010 para dedicárselo a Deskdraik, una amiga a la que le gustaba mucho el Lavi/Allen y el Mpreg (cosa que ahora dudo que le guste), en su cumpleaños. Aunque he tardado un mundo en actualizar, este fanfiction sigue estando dedicado a ella. Espero que la haya pasado ese cumpleaños y los dos que le sucedieron (esta edición del fic la estoy haciendo desde el año 2012).

Sin nada más que decir, me despido: ¡cuídense mucho! Y recuerden: ¡Su review es mi sueldo! (agita una caja de té, pues la lata fue robada)


	2. Allencita

**Título:** ¡No puede ser! ¡Un bebé! – Capítulo 02. Allencita

**Extensión**: Primera versión tenía 2881 palabras. Luego de la edición quedó 2556 en palabras.

**Advertencias**: Cambio de sexo, vocabulario malsonante.

**Resumen**: A Allen le espera una gran sorpresa al despertar.

* * *

_**¡No puede ser! ¡Un bebé!**_

_**Capitulo 02: Allencita**_

Comenzó a barajar las opciones en su mente, aunque ya tenía asumido que no contaba con muchas. Nunca pensó que, al levantar las frazadas, se encontraría con semejante sorpresa. Incluso él, que de por sí se preocupaba más de los estudios humanísticos que de los científicos, tenía por sabido que de la noche a la mañana una persona no se levanta con ese tipo de cambios. Si no tuviese lo suficientemente claro que ayer por la noche se había dormido al lado de Allen, hubiese dudado de la identidad de la persona que dormitaba a su lado, de manera tan encantadora y endemoniadamente inocente: esa era una de las razones y la otra era saber que Allen era la única persona en el mundo con esa extraña cicatriz en el rostro y con el brazo izquierdo de aquel color.

Respiró hondo, tratando de pensar en una manera sutil de decírselo sin que su amante colapsara ante esa información. No es que tampoco pudiese ocultárselo pues, obviamente, el chico se daría cuenta, ¿no?

— Allen— murmuró el pelirrojo, remeciéndolo.

El otro apretó un poco los puños y, con dificultad, comenzó a abrir lentamente los parpados pero Lavi, sin perder tiempo, le colocó una de sus manos encima, cubriéndole la vista.

— ¡¿Qué-qué haces, Lavi?!

— Es que, antes de que abrieses los ojos, quería preguntarte algo— respondió, tratando de escoger en su mente las palabras adecuadas.

¡Demonios! ¡¿Era un aprendiz de Bookman, no?! Esta era la primera vez en su vida que no tenía ni idea que decir ni, mucho menos, una manera clara de articular su discurso.

— ¿Qué cosa?— murmuró Allen, siguiéndole la corriente.

— Recuerdas aquella vez en que Komurin quería convertir a Lenalee en macho. Si lo hub…

— ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!— lo interrumpió, impresionado y agregó, explicándose—. Esa vez no estuviste en la Orden.

— Bueno, me lo contaron, pero lo que te quiero preguntar es: ¿cómo crees que hubiese reaccionado Lenalee?

— Supongo que mal, ¿no?— masculló Walker, con una voz que evidenciaba que la pregunta de Lavi era demasiado obvia—. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

— Es que…— balbució y le pidió, antes de explicarle—. Pero prométeme, antes de decírtelo, que no reaccionarás gritando ni nada por el estilo.

— Esta bien pero, ¿qué me querías decir?— musitó, un poco hastiado de ese jueguito que no parecía ir a ninguna parte.

Lavi chasqueó la lengua, indeciso, pero sabiendo que no tenía ninguna escapatoria. Lentamente fue sacando la mano y, apenas los rayos de sol se toparon con los grises ojos de Allen, este pestañeó un poco, para poder acostumbrarse a la claridad, sentándose sobre la cama. Apenas se hubo sentado, sintió un ligero peso en sus hombros, como si estuviese cargando un bulto, así que bajó la vista.

— ¿Q-qué?— tartamudeó, lívido de espanto, al ver la pequeña sorpresita que se ocultaba.

Lavi se limitó a mirarlo sin decir palabra, esperando una reacción positiva, pero casi imposible, de parte del menor. Observó sus ojos abiertos y un poco aterrorizados, mientras se tocaba los prominentes senos que ahora salían de su pecho, antes completamente plano. Lo examinó de pies a cabeza: el cabello corto de Allen fue reemplazado por una enorme y lisa cabellera blanca, que se extendía como una cascada por sus hombros y espalda, además de su voz, la que había cambiado, volviéndose dulce y melodiosa. El albino, aún impactado, decidió mirar hacia más abajo, para comprobar que "eso" aún estuviese en su lugar.

— Allen…

— ¿Dónde?

— "¿Dónde?"— repitió el aprendiz de Bookman.

— **¡¿Dónde está mi pene?!**— gritó Allen, mirando con pavor la falta de esa protuberancia que siempre había visto debajo de su vientre.

— ¡Cállate, Allen!— gritó Lavi en un susurro apagado, tapándole la boca—. ¡Nos van a descubrir!

Ambos se quedaron observando hacia un punto fijo, sin ser capaces de mirarse a la cara. Allen se había puesto tan bermellón como un tomate y trataba de cubrirse con pudor su cuerpo, ahora tan femenino. No entendía por qué, pero le daba vergüenza estar desnudo ante Lavi, a diferencia de antes, que lo hacía con total libertad. Por su parte, Lavi no sabía de qué manera reaccionar hasta que se le ocurrió algo para distender el ambiente.

— Allen.

— ¿Uhm?

— Las tienes más grandes.

— ¿Qué cosa?— murmuró el menor, sin comprender.

— Las tetas. Las tienes más grandes que Lenalee.

— ¡¿Y eso qué diablos podría importarme?!— respondió molesto, mientras se volteaba hacia Lavi y le estiraba sus mejillas—. ¡¿Acaso crees que es gracioso?!

— No, no es eso…

— ¡Entonces, ¿qué diablos es?!

— ¡Deja de gritar de forma tan maricona, Brote de habas!— se escuchó una voz afuera, mientras unos golpes atacaban la puerta con insistencia.

— ¡Mi nombre es Allen, Bakanda! ¡Retardado!

— ¡¿Cómo me llamaste, Estúpido Brote de habas?! ¡¿Acaso quieres pelear?!

— ¡Atrévete si puedes, Flequillo recto!

— Allen, creo que no deberías… en ese…

Antes de que el aprendiz de Bookman pudiera concluir su frase, se escucharon un par de violentos golpes contra la puerta, la cual no tardó en caer con un golpe seco, dejándose ver la figura del exorcista de rasgos asiáticos, con Mugen ya empuñada y lista para la pelea. Allen con suerte alcanzó a cubrirse con la manta, tratando de ocultar la sorpresa que le ocasionaba la eficaz y evanescente desaparición de Lavi.

— ¡Oye, Brote de habas, levántate y pelea!— le ordenó Kanda, enseñando a Mugen.

— ¡Si quieres pelearemos, pero dentro de un rato, Bakanda! ¡Y mi nombre es Allen!

— ¡¿Crees que con esa patética excusa podrás escaquearte de haber interrumpido mi meditación?!

Tanto Allen como Lavi, este último oculto— totalmente desnudo— debajo de la cama del caucásico exorcista, no pudieron detener a Kanda, quien venía totalmente decidido a pelear. Yuu se acercó sin perder tiempo a la cama, listo para sacarlo de ahí y, si era necesario, pelearse con el albino aunque este último estuviese en bolas. Levantó las frazadas pero, durante un par de segundo, no pudo evitar poner una mueca de extrañeza, pues le pareció raro que le hubiese crecido tan rápido el cabello al albino.

— ¡Sal de ahí, Brote de habas marica!— gritó, mientras agarraba las frazadas y las tiraba con brusquedad, como si estuviese deshojando una lechuga—. ¡Ven a pele…ar!

Apenas el cuerpo de Walker quedó al descubierto, un incomodo silencio se extendió por toda la habitación. Si, el mundo seguía funcionando en su totalidad. Las molestas avecillas seguían piando fuera de la torre en la que se ubicaba el cuartel general, en la cocina continuaban con la preparación de alimentos, en la sección científica Komui seguía quejándose de la carga excesiva de trabajo y en el cuarto de entrenamiento podía escucharse a los exorcistas practicar. Kanda miró a ambos lados, sin saber que decir.

¡¿Acaso se había equivocado de habitación?!

Era obvio que la estupidez del Brote de habas se le estaba contagiando.

— ¡Tsk! Me equivoque de habitación— murmuró para sí y agregó, de forma escueta—. Lo siento.

Se iba a dar media vuelta para salir de ahí lo antes posible, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo. Esa chica tenía el cabello del mismo color que el del Brote de habas, sin contar con aquella cicatriz y el brazo con la Inocencia.

— ¡Oi!— le llamó Kanda, mientras se giraba—. ¿Tú… eres el Brote de habas?

— ¡¿Y quien más creías que era?!— chilló el menor, molesto, mientras se cubría nuevamente—. Se nota que te faltan neuronas.

— ¡Tsk! ¡Cállate, Brote de habas maricón!— espetó y agregó, mostrando una sonrisa burlesca y de total autosuficiencia—. No sabía que te habías operado, transexual.

— ¡Yo no me operé!— replicó, ruborizado—. ¡Estoy seguro que esto es culpa de lo que me tiró Komurin!— respondió, pues no veía ninguna otra explicación razonable a aquel cambio repentino de sexo.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

El supervisor miró de pies a cabeza a las dos personas que tenía en frente y, con un dejo despreocupado, volvió a sorber aquel café que le había preparado Reever, pues Lenalee aún seguía en tratamiento. Por lo visto, había contraído Gripe Española(1), así que la Jefa de las Enfermeras había decidido poner a Lenalee en cuarentena, provocando alegatos y obstáculos por parte del chino, que nada pudieron hacer contra la decisión de la mujer, la cual era irrevocable. Lo mejor era tener a la chica aislada, indicó mientras se le administraban los medicamentos pertinentes. Junto con aquella medida, también había comenzado la vacunación de todos los miembros de la Orden, ante posibles contagios.

Era un alivio que existiese el medicamento para exterminar esa mortal enfermedad.

— ¡Puaj! Este café ni siquiera le llega a los talones al de **mi** linda Lenalee— murmuró el supervisor, con un aura de depresión y abatimiento—. ¡Ah! Pobrecita…

— Debería agradecerme que le haya preparado el café, supervisor Komui.

El mayor de los Lee lo ignoró olímpicamente y volvió a enfocar su vista en la chica de cabello blanco que estaba al lado de Kanda. Al parecer, la muchacha no había encontrado nada mejor que ponerse las ropas de Allen, las que no le cerraban bien en el pecho.

— Kanda, ya sabes que no puedes traer a la Orden a desconocidos y menos a tu novia— le recordó el supervisor, mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

— ¡EL PUTO BROTE DE HABAS NO ES MI NOVIA! ¡Además tú me mandaste a llamar, ¿no?!

— Claro que te mande a llamar. Todos los funcionarios y exorcistas de la Orden Oscura deben vacunarse— explicó, señalando lo obvio y agregó con extrañeza— ¿Brote de habas?— consultó confundido.

Tenía por sabido— y no solo él, sino que toda la Orden— que ese apelativo se lo había puesto el japonés a Allen. Empero, Komui estaba seguro de que la persona que se encontraba al lado del japonés era una chica. Si, no cabía ninguna duda

— Deberías tomarte un descanso, Kanda. Estás confundiendo a las chicas con hombres.

— Serás bastardo.

— No es ninguna equivocación, Komui— murmuró la voz de la muchacha de blancos cabellos, con la expresión que oscilaba entre la molestia y el desaliento—. Yo soy Allen.

Apenas hubo pronunciado esas tres palabras, un silencio avasallador se extendió por toda la Orden Oscura, el que sólo duro unas cuentas milésimas de segundo y fue reemplazado por una sucesión de gritos, de arrastre de sillas y de decenas de miradas que se centraban en él. Allen observó la escena, claramente abatido, deseando que en vez del torpe Bakanda, Lavi lo hubiese acompañado en esa situación, cosa que no pudo ser, pues tenía que escabullirse de alguna forma de la habitación.

— ¿En serio eres Allen?— preguntó Komui, mientras picaba a Allen con el bolígrafo que siempre traía a mano, provocando que la paciencia y compostura del menor se fuese agotando cada vez más.

Lo más triste es que no era sólo Komui quien lo trataba así, como si fuese un espécimen raro encontrado en una selva o algo por el estilo, sino que todos los de la sección científica lo miraban con una curiosidad atemorizante, como si fuera su conejillo de Indias.

— Si lo soy— afirmó y continuó, tratando de explicarse—. Cuando desperté, ya estaba así.

— Mmm.

— ¿A dónde me tengo que vacunar, Komui?— preguntó Kanda y el chino le indicó que debía ir a la Enfermería, por lo que abandonó de inmediato la sección científica, ya que ese problema, al fin de cuentas, no le concernía.

Al ver que el Supervisor limitaba a hacer ruidos extraños, mientras se colocaba un dedo en la barbilla, no pudo evitar expresar sus sospechas. Si era culpa del Komui, lo más probable es que, como buen científico, ya tuviese un antídoto.

— Komui, ¿no hay posibilidad de que la cosa que me lanzó ayer me haya convertido en esto?— murmuró mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

— Yo también pensé lo mismo, Allen— concordó el Supervisor y concluyó, mientras le daba otro sorbo a su café—. Pero te lo mereces. Nadie toca a mi Lenalee sin recibir su merecido ¡Muajajajajajaja!

— ¡Ya dije que no lo hice a propósito!

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

Apenas Lavi terminó de ser vacunado decidió que, para apoyar a Allen en este difícil y extraño momento, lo mejor sería fingir no tener idea de lo que estaba pasando. Caminó, como quien no quiere la cosa, hacia la sección científica y no pudo evitar acordarse de Lenalee. Pobrecita. Lo único bueno es que no había sucumbido del todo aún ante aquella aterrorizante gripe y que, gracias a los cuidados que acá le prodigaban, lo más probable era que se curara. Lo otro que le tenía preocupado, además de la enfermedad de su amiga y la transformación de su amante era que, como Allen le había dado un topón a Lenalee, este también se hubiese contagiado. Apenas vislumbró la puerta de la Sección Científica, lanzó un suspiro y, decidido, entró.

— ¡Hola! ¡Parece que está todo muy animado aquí el día de hoy!— exclamó para hacerse notar.

— Hola Lavi— saludó Johnny y agregó, algo preocupado—. ¿Ya fuiste a vacunarte?

— Sí, acabo de hacerlo— respondió, mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguien. Apenas lo hubo encontrado, abrió los ojos como platos—. ¡ ¿Qué te pasó, Allen?!

El aludido lo miró extrañado por aquella pregunta. ¿Acaso no era Lavi el primero que se había dado cuenta de su transformación?

— Pero Lavi, si tú…— murmuró Allen, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de alarma de Lavi, pues se acordó que debían fingir—. Es que lo que me tiró Komurin me convirtió en mujer— masculló apenado y agregó, mirando hacia el escritorio del supervisor, donde se encontraba el chino buscando algo en los cajones—. Komui está buscando el antídoto.

— ¡Ah! Qué bueno que Komui no sea tan irresponsable, ¿no?— dijo Lavi, mientras se acercaba a Allen, sin evitar decirle un cumplido cerca del oído—. Te ves lindo, Allencita.

El menor se sonrojó y, mirando de reojo a su amante, le rebatió—. No me digas Allencita. Suena como si fuese una chica.

— Da la casualidad que, justo en este instante, _**eres**_ una chica.

— Lavi, ¿de parte de quien estás?

— De parte de-

El aprendiz de Bookman no alcanzó a concluir su respuesta, ya que seguida de sus palabras, se sucedió una enorme explosión de ruido y humo. Únicamente se escuchaban toses y voceos de las personas que se encontraban en la Sección Científica del Cuartel General de la Orden. Por un buen rato el humo continúo nublando la vista de los presentes, pero lentamente se comenzó a disipar, dejándose entrever la figura del Supervisor Komui, con un frasco quebrado en una mano y el cabello revuelto y lleno de polvo.

— Que raro— se dijo a sí mismo—. Supuestamente este era el antídoto.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— gritó Allen, mientras se acercaba corriendo al lugar en el que se encontraba el supervisor Komui.

— Lo que dije Allen— explicó el supervisor, arreglándose las gafas—. Supuestamente en este frasco estaba el antídoto. Antes de dártelo, decidí probarlo en una rana pero ¡Boom!— ante esa demostración visual, Allen no pudo evitar tragar saliva—, explotó.

— Y, ¿no tiene ningún otro antídoto?— inquirió Allen, mientras completaba en su mente la pregunta con un "… que no conlleve explosiones?".

— No. Este era el único.

— ¡¿QUÉ ESTÄ DICIENDO?!— reclamó el afectado, al borde del colapso, mientras intentaba darle un golpe al supervisor.

— ¡Allencita, detente!

— ¡No me digas Allencita, Lavi!— chilló Walker fuera de control.

No podía ser que tanto absurdo le estuviese ocurriendo a él.

Fin Capitulo 02. Allencita

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

(1): Más información sobre la Gripe Español aquí: : / / es . wikipedia (punto) org / wiki / Gripe _ espa%C3%B1ola (como siempre, tienen que suprimir los espacios)

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Les gusto este capítulo? Espero que sí. He estado pensando seriamente cambiarle las categorías a este fic, aunque no se cuales les podría poner. ¿Cuándo el mpreg? Paciencia, sólo pido eso. Estoy tratando de que nuestro albino se embarace de la forma más lógica posible, tomando en cuenta que un embarazo masculino es totalmente imposible. Espero que no les haya causado indigestión ni ataques epilépticos ver a Allen convertido en chica. Pido mil disculpas por la demora, trato de actualizar lo más rápido que puedo.

Ahora me voy a los agradecimientos a:

**Aka . zaki: **Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Qué bueno que los caminos de la Inocencia te hayan traído por estos lares. Espero que hayas podido echarle una mirada a DGray-man, para que así te enganches de la serie y, de paso, del fic de esta humilde servidora *se inclina*

**PreuBen-Prussia** : Muchas gracias por tu review. Qué bueno que estás viendo DGray-man. Es que la serie es demasiado genialosa y los capis que le siguen al 59 son mucho mejores . Me alegro mucho de que le fic te haya gustado y me hace muy feliz de que te haya dado risa el fic (es que pensé que no servía para escribir comedia). Mil disculpas por la tardanza.

**deskdraik**: Muchas gracias Kiromi-chan por tu review *Nana la abraza*. Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo y que los capis que se vengan te gusten aún más. Adivinaste, si convertí a Allen en chica (imagínate cuanto me dolió hacerlo(?)).

**Hitomi Nakenshy**: Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Siento tardarme tanto y espero que la continuación te haya gustado. Si sé que la cosa esa del topon Allen/Lenalee era raro en un fic yaoi, pero es bueno de vez en cuando sacar del canon los fics chico/chico.

**chizuru Elric Asakura****:** Muchas gracias por tu review . Qué bueno que te haya agradado el fic, inclusive en que convertí a nuestro Allen en chica. Gracias por agregar al fic en tus favoritos *se revuelca en el suelo* y espero que este capi te haya gustado.

**Mirukella-sama: **Muchas gracias por tu review. Mil gracias por la lata también. ¿Soy tu sempai? *se revuelca en el piso, mientras el rostro se le pone bermellón* es todo un honor ser considerada una sempai (porque a un amigo le dije que yo era su sempai, pues llevo más tiempo que él viendo anime y me dijo que no, que él solo tenía un sempai). Qué bueno que te gusto el fic. ¡Komui! Es que él la lleva. A pesar de ser tan raro, profeso una extraña admiración por él. Mil gracias por las suertes.

**sanjixzoro-fan**: Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Me alegro que te haya gustado y más que nada esta extraño porque creo que los fics mpreg están muy estereotipados, así que quería hacer algo un poco distinto. Lo de los otros fics trato de actualizar lo más rápido que puedo, pero la Uni con suerte me deja tiempo.

**ChiKaon**: Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Me alegro mil que el fic te haya resultado gracioso, es un alivio *suspira*. ¿Cuándo puse que Allen era japonés?

**Uzumaki and Hyuuga girls**: Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que te haya gustado el capi y pido mil disculpas por la demora.

También quería agradecer a toda la gente que sigue este fic *se inclina*

Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, gente linda.

Solo me queda decir… recuerden: ¡Su review es mi sueldo! (agita una lata)

Bye bye, cuídense mil y nos leemos en el siguiente~


End file.
